All My Species
by Reiji Neko Mitsukai
Summary: (A/U) This is what happens when you mix my Frieza Wars with the soap opera "All My Children". AMC fans, please don't take this as an insult to the show.


Disclaimers: I own the Freeza Wars, Dua, Raykon, Tehyin, Meyin, Troana's baby and Dua's baby. Troana belongs to herself. Anything other than that, I don't own.  
  
Author's Note: Now you know I was bored when I wrote this. Don't ask where the idea came from. Just don't. This is a mix between my Freeza Wars and that soap opera, "All My Children". Every one is still grieving over their losses of family, and now the two girls are pregnant. But who are the fathers? Just keep in mind that this is supposed to be funny or something.  
  
This will probably make more sense to you if you read "A Wandering Mind" first and possibly the last chapter of "Strangers on the Horizon". So if you haven't, I highly suggest that you stop right now and read them first.  
  
* * * *  
  
17 year old Gohan sat on the ground, his legs crossed in a meditation style. With his eyes closed, he tried to concentrate. Then the smell of cooking fish reached him. He stood up to see Dua and Troana cooking fish over a hot fire. They were finding it difficult to move around, but they were managing. Gohan walked over to his little sister. "Here Troana, let me help you." Troana gladly let Gohan sit down and take over the pan.  
  
"Troana," Dua said. "Let's go look for some berries. I found a good patch yesterday."  
  
Gohan glared at Dua out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe you should go," he said with a small sneer.  
  
Troana narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Gohan! What has gotten into you? If mom were here."  
  
Gohan cut her off. He set the pan down on the ground and stood up. "Well mom's not here, now is she?? And what are you going to do about it?? You can hardly get up without help!"  
  
Dua was getting angry. "Gohan! The only reason she can't get up is because she is carrying your niece or nephew!"  
  
Gohan looked at Dua, a frighteningly deep scowl on his face. "And you, you look like a half deflated beach ball with hair! You're worse off than she is!"  
  
Dua clenched her hands into fists. She clenched her teeth. "Gohan, if I wasn't eight months pregnant, I would knock you clear into the next dimension!"  
  
Troana finally managed to get to her feet. She glared at her brother, then started gently pulling Dua away. "Come on, Dua. Let's find those berries."  
  
~  
  
Piccolo ran a hand over the smooth stone. The name "RAYKON" was blasted into the stone by Piccolo himself.  
  
"I miss you, kid. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you. I shouldn't have left you at the Lookout. I should have taken you with me training. I was going to start your training sessions soon, you know." Piccolo sighed sadly. "The world sure is different without you, I can at least say that much." He stood up. "We'll be together again, you'll see. We'll train together, just the two of us, father and son." He started to slowly walk away.  
  
~  
  
"Well, it can't be mine."  
  
Krillin shot Tien a look.  
  
"Well it can't! I didn't do anything with her!"  
  
Krillin sighed. "It's just a guess, but I think I know who's it is."  
  
"Who?" Tien asked.  
  
"Me."  
  
"No way! You? And Dua??"  
  
Krillin nodded. "At least I think it's mine. I can't be sure."  
  
"What about Gohan? He has been acting strange around her."  
  
"So that's why he's been so angry with her!"  
  
"But is it yours or Gohan's? I mean, if both of you did, then whose is it?"  
  
Krillin thought. "I don't know. We'll have to wait and find out. She's only got one month left. So does Troana."  
  
~  
  
Vegeta stopped his training as he smelled the fish cooking. He walked into their little clearing to see Gohan sitting by the fire, fish cooking in the pan. He walked over and leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, waiting for it to finish.  
  
"It's yours, isn't it?!"  
  
Vegeta suddenly felt strong hands grab his shirt collar and lift him up off the ground. Vegeta opened his eyes to see Gohan's enraged face looking down at him.  
  
"It's yours! It's your fault Troana's pregnant, isn't it?!"  
  
Vegeta pushed Gohan off of him. "Get off me, brat!" Gohan fell on his back and slid until he was next to the fire. Dua and Troana appeared from the bushes as Vegeta continued to yell at Gohan. "What has gotten into you?? What in HFIL would make you think I would even touch your sister??"  
  
Troana tried to help her brother up. Dua glared at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta noticed and growled. "What are you looking at, woman??"  
  
~  
  
Later that night, Troana and Gohan were alone, cleaning the dinner mess.  
  
"Come on, Troana, you have to tell me who the father is."  
  
Troana looked at him. "And why do I have to tell you?"  
  
"Because I'm your older brother. And because that kid my niece or nephew."  
  
Troana pretended to think. "Well, lets see, judging by your behavior towards me and Dua, you don't even CARE about this kid, so why should I tell you?"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Is it Vegeta's?"  
  
"I'm not saying!"  
  
"Krillin's?"  
  
"I'm not saying!"  
  
"Tien's?"  
  
"I'm not saying!"  
  
"Piccolo's??"  
  
"Gohan, for the last time, I'm not going to tell you! But while we're on the subject, why are you so rude to Dua lately?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?? It's like you're blaming her for something."  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"That's it, isn't it? Dua's holding your kid, and you think it's her fault! That's it, isn't it!?"  
  
Gohan stood up. "It was her fault! She was the one that came on to me!"  
  
"I knew it! That's why! You don't want the kid!"  
  
"I didn't say that! I just said it was her fault!"  
  
"It takes two to tango, Gohan. If you didn't want to, you would've said no!"  
  
Gohan stared at his little sister with silent fury. Then, defeated, he sat back down on the ground and continued to clean up the mess.  
  
Troana spoke again, her tone softened. "Gohan, I can't make you love the mother or the child, but the least you can do is be there for them."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Gohan in a sulky tone.  
  
"Besides, it might not even be yours."  
  
Gohan froze. "What?"  
  
Troana raised one of her eyebrows. "Yea. Krillin thinks it might be his."  
  
Gohan turned to look at his sister. "So whose is it?"  
  
Troana shrugged. "I don't know. That's just what I heard."  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: I'm going to turn this into a little guessing game. Who do you think are the fathers? Review with your guesses and I'll post the answer as soon as I feel I have enough guesses. 


End file.
